ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Red Guy
The Red Guy is the 32nd episode of Ike! Prisman. Story "I'll be going off soon, but I'll leave the capsule kaiju with you," Prisman began, "they can be used in times of danger...Or be your friends, I guess." "Nah," Shugaron replied, shaking his head, "you'll need them for your battles in space. Besides, they might make really annoying friends, so I won't take my chances." Prisman wished he had pupils in his eyes so he could roll them. "Then I'll take them with me. I will come back to visit you guys whenever I can!" "That is if you don't crash into space junk and explode on your way out," Shugaron said sarcastically, making Prisman cringe. Prisman shook hands with his kaiju friends and took off into the sky. He thought he should take a flight around the Earth first. He admired the sights around the world, first passing by the Tokyo Tower, then the pyramids of Egypt, the Great Wall of China, and the vast lands of Arizona. And that was when a massive kaiju head emerged from the ground. It was Graygas, a giant flame-breathing monster. He stood high over the vast Arizonan sands and tried to destroy some suburbs. Military tanks arrived at the scene. They fired repeatedly at the kaiju but this proved to be ineffective. His thick hide protected him, even absorbing the energy from the attacks for his own use. Graygas breathed a stream of flames which melted most of the tanks in a matter of seconds. Prisman landed and soldiers in the tanks saluted him. He tried to pull Graygas away from the buildings but was knocked back by his fireballs. Prisman then turned into Blue Mode to launch an Blue Beam at Graygas, temporarily dousing his flames. The kaiju, annoyed, charged forward and pushed the Ultra to the ground. "Reddo Fight!" Prisman turned toward the souce of the shout. There was a small red guy standing beside him holding a spear. He threw the spear at Graygas's eye, causing the kaiju to tumble over in pain. The Red Guy then grew giant. Prisman stared in amazement. It was Redman, a warrior known by the Space Garrison for destroying various kaiju that spontaneously appeared on Earth for unknown reasons during 1972. "Nice to meet you, Redman. I'm Prisman." Ignoring him, Redman charged at Graygas and punched him repeatedly before throwing him down with a backflip. However, he was knocked down by a flame stream from Graygas. ---- Back in Itomori, Zaurus and Shugaron were bored. Not having evil creatures to fight was unusual. They decided to go on a walk around Itomori City and gradually walked into other towns. Along the route, a mysterious mansion at the suburbs of Hachioji caught their eyes. It was an old European-style bungalow lined with a garden. In front stood a sign which said "Old Café". Curious, Shugaron and Zaurus decided to check it out. Entering the café, they saw that the interior was decorated in a retro 1970s style. It seemed as though time had paused in there. A skinny young man ushered them to the counter seats. An old woman asked the kaijus what they wanted to order. They assumed she was the Yoshika written on the newspaper clippings around the café featuring her. She was probably as old as her mansion. The kaijus ordered the signature dish without knowing what it was. When it arrived, it was a Fried Twin Tail. "This thing looks a lot like what Twin Tail was turned into when I watched Prisman fighting Dancan," Shugaron told Zaurus, who gave him a confused look. Ignoring that, Shugaron talked about how they must be popular enough to be known as friendly kaiju by the cafe owners since nobody had freaked out yet. "Of course I know about you guys, it's hard to not notice giant heroic creatures fighting other monsters," Yoshika remarked after hearing their conversation, "and that Twin Tail is made of two large prawns fried together if you were wondering." Zaurus and Shugaron then bickered about how to separate the fried Twin Tail amongst themselves. Zaurus grabbed a knife, slicing it into unequal portions, separating the head and the body of Twin Tail. Shugaron swiftly grabbed the larger part, accidentally knocking the head onto the ground. Zaurus chased after it as it rolled away. Shugaron followed after. ---- Prisman held Graygas back as Redman got back on his feet. The Ultra turned into Orange Mode, trying to fight fire with fire. He used the Inferno Blast, shooting fire out of his fists. Explosions erupted on the kaiju, but his natural thick hide absorbed it. Redman rushed forward. He grappled the kaiju and lifted him up before sending him crashing to the ground. He proceeded to clamber onto the kaiju and punch him. "Man, this guy is strong," Prisman thought. He rushed over to help Redman. Graygas had endured the vicious beatings by Redman, and emitted heated radiation from his horns, tormenting the red hero. He then dug into the ground quickly, trying to escape. "Should we let him go? I think he's stopped rampaging." "No way. This thing is too dangerous to be kept alive." Redman gripped onto Graygas' tail, and pulled him out of the ground using brute force. Redman motioned for Prisman to come and help. Observing Redman's strength, Prisman turned into Red Mode to be just as powerful. They pulled the kaiju out together. Graygas shook off the two heroes. He used his tail as a spring to thrust himself into the air, diving down at Redman. He brandished his sharp claws, threatening to shred the Red Guy into pieces. The stunned Redman stood rooted to the ground. Prisman dashed in from of Redman, trying to block the attack, but Graygas slashed both of them down. He then dug into the ground and vanished soon after. ---- At the Café, Shugaron and Zaurus were still after the rolling Twin Tail head. Shugaron munched on the rest of the fried prawn as he ran. The Twin Tail head rolled down a flight of stairs that were chained up, with a sign saying "No Entry". Owing to the creepiness of the old door at the basement where the fried thing had rolled to, and their obedience to the sign, Shugaron and Zaurus decided to give up. They would just let it rot there. However, a tentacle came out from the crevice under the door and grabbed the fried Twin Tail head. Shugaron's eyes widended. They had to check that out. The two kaiju crawled under the chains and went down the flight of stairs. Shugaron tried to open the door, but it was locked. The mysterious tentacle came out again, trying to scoop up some fritter crumbs. Shugaron accidentally stepped on it, triggering the creature. He managed to grab the tentacle as it attempted to ensnare him, and used it to pick the door lock. The unknown entity inside pushed the door outwards agitatedly, knocking Shugaron over. Zaurus helped him up and they two barged in. As it turned out, it was a storeroom, and a creepy one at that. There was a whip-limbed kaiju, and a transparent tank containing a pink fluffy creature. The whip kaiju opened the tank and the pink thing struck Shugaron. Shugaron dropped his fried Twin Tail body, which Zaurus picked up and flung at the whippy kaiju. Zaurus then grabbed the pink thing and stuffed it back in it's tank. Shugaron stood up and observed the whip kaiju munching heartily on his food. Zaurus and Shugaron took the chance to grab his whips and tie him up with it. "Oh no, I don't believe I actually fell for that!" the kaiju exclaimed with sudden realisation that he had been defeated. "You can speak?!" Shugaron was surprised. "You can speak?!" the other replied. "Tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?!" Shugaron interrogated. "I'm a Gudon, and my name's Gudon. This pink guy is a Kupukupu named Haruki. That's all I should tell you." Looking away from the kaiju, Shugaron and Zaurus dawned upon a high tech door behind that old one. This was made of very strong steel that Shugaron's Worn Ray could not break through. The door suddenly opened from the inside, revealing a bird-like kaiju who was just walking out. "You get the them! Move, stupidity!" A voice emanated from a device under the bird kaiju's beak. He then stared at Gudon, realising he had been tied up. He couldn't stop Shugaron and Zaurus in time before they barged into the secret chamber. Inside, was a control room with lots of buttons and a window overlooking a humongous underground hangar. Shugaron remarked, "I bet these monsters constructed this secretly in this café, we must warn the owner!" Gyeron grabbed Shugaron and tried to drag him out, but Zaurus punched him away. Shugaron and Zaurus then went down some stairs into the hangar to check it out. ---- Redman saw Graygas burrowing away into the ground, and tried to force him back out. Prisman turned into Yellow Mode and asked Redman to follow him. The heroes used their powerful hearing to track the kaiju's path. Prisman spun round into the ground at high speed, using his hands to drill into the soil. He went after Graygas underground, with Redman flying behind him through the tunnel. After an eternity, they felt the kaiju emerge from the ground, and they did so as well. They had travelled from Arizona back to Japan unknowingly. It was Hachioji, which was quite near to Itomori, and Prisman wondered how Shugaron and Zaurus were doing. Graygas was annoyed that the heroes had followed him and his horns turned red hot. He swung his tail up, spraying magma from it. Several buildings were melted. Prisman attempted to hider him, but the kaiju pushed him back with his burning horns. Prisman's colour timer blinked rapidly. His prismatic energy was running low. Graygas continued to bring down buildings. He used his flames to keep Redman away. The kaiju then sprung into the air with the Graygas Jump, diving down to viciously slash at him yet again. ---- Zaurus and Shugaron panned the underground hangar. There was a cessna plane with JA3395 painted on it's wing. There was a car with the number plate 39・65. Tall shelves lines the place holding files and equipment. Just then, Gyeron came down the steps with Gudon and Kupukupu. Gudon flung Kupukupu at Zaurus and whipped the dinosaur to the ground when he was distracted. Shugaron shot a heat ray at Gudon, but Gyeron flew in front, deflecting it with his arms. Shugaron fired another, but Gyeron used his own Beam Coil attack, cancelling it out. Zaurus leapt onto the cessna, with Gudon following suit by pulling himself and Kupukupu up with his whips. Zaurus struggled with them atop the plane while Shugaron fought Gyeron. Gyeron temporarily choked Shugaron with his radiation gas, before flying up onto the plane to attack Zaurus. After the three kaiju beat him up, they pushed him over and he crashed onto his comrade. At that moment, Shugaron heard footsteps echoing throughout the hangar. The cafe owner Yoshika entered with the waiter. They saw Gudon, Kupukupu and Gyeron waving triumphantly over their defeated opponents. Shugaron shouted out to the two humans that monsters were building an underground complex under their café. Yoshika replied, "no, they didn't build it." "How do you know? If it's not them, then who did?!" "I'' did." Shugaron gasped. In a fit of confusion, he fired a heat ray at the stairs, blowing off the railings in a cloud of smoke. As the smoke subsided, standing before them were an anthropod-like Alien Baltan and an aquatic humanoid, Piniya. Baltan fired from her claws, but Shugaron dodged. Zaurus sought protection behind a shelve. Gyeron, Gudon, and Kupukupu chased after Zaurus while Piniya and Baltan went after Shugaron. They weaved through the complex of shelves. Baltan avoided several of Shugaron's beams and retaliated with missiles. Shugaron threatened to smash some of Baltan's antique equipment, but Baltan imobilised him with a red beam. "Now that you have discovered by secret, I cannot allow you to live." Shugaron responded by suddenly growing giant. Zaurus did as well. Before they could increase size completely, Baltan pleaded them to stop before they destroyed her base. Shugaron and Zaurus shrunk, having successfully shown the kaiju at the base that they were clearly stronger. "Well, so you aren't just a barbaric killer who wants to destroy us huh," Shugaron sarcastically remarked. "I never wanted to kill you." "You said you won't allow us to live." "I said ''leave." "Oh... But why can't we? You built a huge illegal high tech base here, you're probably working with Grandos or something!" "No. I am seeking refuge here on Earth, disguised as a human. My planet was invaded by other aliens and I escaped. I arrived on your planet. After my race drove out the invaders, I decided to stay on Earth because it is such a nice place. However, there was a killer alien on the loose, who vowed to exterminate all kaiju on Earth. He hunted me down and killed a kaiju companion that I had. I fled, and settled here as a human, where I have been safe for all these years." "A killer alien?" "The Red Phantom Killer." ---- Graygas plummeted towards Redman, waving his claws. Redman summoned a Red Knife and stabbed Graygas as he descended, before flipping the wounded kaiju away. "Woah you really have a lot of strength," Prisman commented. "Indeed, it is all fueled by the anguish I suffered when kaiju raided my home planet. Strength is the best way to deal with monsters. Planned techniques may not alway work against kaiju, but with power you can always defeat them." Prisman turned into Red Mode again. He charged forward and struck repeated blows at the kaiju. Graygas tried to slash Prisman with his claws, but Redman helped by piercing the Red Arrow into Graygas' back. Prisman then charged up a Red Punch in his fist and struck Graygas. The force of the attack ruptured the kaiju's organs and sent him flying hundreds of metres away. The underground hangar felt the rumble of the kaiju's fall. Hearing the rumbles, Baltan viewed a screen connected to a periscope in the base. A dead kaiju had crashed in front of the café. Baltan asked Shugaron to take a look. He thought it was probably Prisman who had returned to Japan and defeated it. Prisman was not seen by them as he and Redman were hundreds of metres away from Yoshika's café. They shook hands. Baltan stood motionless for a while, staring at that screen. Gudon, Gyeron, Pinaya, Shugaron and Zaurus waved their hands in front of her face while Kupukupu leapt up and down. "No...no...this can't be! That spear! I'd recognise it anywhere! He... He has returned!" Trivia *I started using the proper dialogue writing format. Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Ike! Prisman Episodes Category:Fan Episodes